For You To Find Out
by TomatoLove
Summary: The school perfectionist, Ayuzawa Misaki, has a lot of secrets. Masquerading as a guy in the all-boys Seika High School is one of them. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The school perfectionist, Ayuzawa Misaki, has a lot of secrets. Masquerading as a guy in the all-boys Seika High School is one of them.

**Okay, I know my first fanfic (FMA) was just uploaded yesterday and now, here I am with another fic. I just itched for a Maid-sama fic while waiting for the subbed episode seven. Then the idea just popped out when I remembered the butler arc in the manga. Plus, I love gender-bender. I just **_**hope**_** I could pull this off without too much cliché and all.**

**I really really pray that you could at least like this story. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

-xxx-

Chapter 1

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Wait, Ayuzawa! No!"

_Crash!_

Mornings were always like this. It's hard for a straight-A student to be able to stand such a class, but I knew better. Being surrounded by idiots was never my first choice when looking for a _decent_ high school. Decent is an exaggeration when it comes to Seika High School. Brawling, reading porn, walking around the hallways half naked, _body odor_,every classroom was a male paradise. If seen a guy not doing any of the mentioned, he would automatically be labeled as a whimp, much worse, gay. I was sure no girl could survive a _minute_ just by stepping in the gates of Seika High without being harassed.

But a girl disguised as a boy could.

I, Ayuzawa Misaki, had been attending this all-boys school for a semester now, and nobody had uncovered this secret yet. My reasons was not that go-to-an-all-boys-school-for-my-crush reason or prove-that-I'm-better-than-any-guy-out-there thing. Okay, maybe some of the latter because I had hated guys ever since. Men _are_ idiots, in my opinion. Anyway, I came here because the matriculation fees were the cheapest I could find; my family wasn't really blessed with wealth. But every time I walk into the hellish gates of this _school_, it made me somehow think everything was a bad idea.

"Yomohiro-_kun_, you should have asked when you tried to copy my homework." I smiled in false sweetness. That always got the nerves of these imbeciles.

"I-I'm sorry Ayuzawa! It'll n-never happen again!" He lowly bowed hastily in front of me after regaining some of his posture. I was even surprised when he did. I threw him across the room, hit the locker containing the cleaning materials, got all the brooms hit him in the head and could still stand up and talk? This guy sure was impressive.

"You better be sure about that!" I shouted before picking up the abused notebook and shrugged off the gawking boys behind me. They sure were not energetic that morning.

I sat in my seat, waiting for our first period teacher to arrive. This was what I hated when going to school early, especially when there was an assignment from math class. The students' answers to an assignment would sometimes be mostly the same. Basically, a source would provide the answers or they could just get a nerd's notebook. Perhaps they were out of sources. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and the boys were all panicking from the failed last resort.

A sigh escaped my lips when thinking about this stressful high school life. I closed my eyes, hoping that losing the vision of the chaotic classroom would soothe me at least a little.

The classroom door suddenly opened, making all the running-around-like-idiots-on-fire boys halt in anxiety. I wished it was our teacher, but simple wishes didn't always come true. The person stepped in, revealing our student council president, Usui Takumi.

Man, I hate him.

He was my rival when it came to academics, as expected to a student council president. Even though his grades were better than my aces, I never _ever_ saw him study. At all. That just made me more pissed off.

Despite his position and brains, he was also a girls magnet. As a guy, one would be jealous, but not me. A lot of girls would sneak in the school just to catch a glimpse of him. Being the president and all, he never thought of forbidding it. He once said during the first-day-of-school assembly, _"It's also for the sexually deprived men."_ Of course all of the dumb population, minus a handful of _good_ guys and a girl/me, cheered and loved him more. Fortunately, there hadn't been a sexual harassment or rape case reported around the school area _yet._

The student body loved him, and yet, the students feared him. I never knew why, but they just did. Maybe it was his perverseness? Yeah, that was it. The level of his hentai mind was beyond all of the school guys' combined. His whole being practically _oozed_ with perverted pheromones. Sometimes, I questioned why a guy like that would be the school's student council president. Yes, being an over-achiever was one of the pre-requisites of being chosen as president, but a popular pretty boy and a slacker? This school proved how messed up it was.

"Good morning, Misaki-kun. I heard you're causing trouble again." He told me in amusement, ignoring the surprised class.

This crazy guy always had his eye on me, ever since I came here this semester. Sure, I had beaten up a couple of guys [for causing me and some students trouble] ever since I came here. But he took it as if I was the worst student in the entire school! One hundred percent of all the cases the students caused were a lot worse than mine. I never liked this special treatment, more if it was from my enemy. What if it was because he found out my secret?

"What do you want, Usui?" I hissed at him with a hint of nervousness.

He smirked at me. The moment he made that, I knew there was some sort of evil plan he had in his perverted head, which made me more nervous. I made a face that would scare the entire student body. Unfortunately, it never worked on this person.

"Well, as the student council president, I must make sure all is in order." He said coolly. _Make sure all is in order?_ Yeah right, you just want to mock me.

I ignored him. I flipped the pages of my notebook nonchalantly. Ignoring him might make him go away, which he didn't. He took the empty seat in front of mine and watched me. I heard my classmates snicker, probably waiting for me to crack. Those guys were toast for sure.

He was like that until I finished browsing my notebook. He never failed to get into my nerves. I could practically _hear_ his stare.

_Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_

I let out an exasperated sigh and looked up at the monstrosity in front of me.

"All right, I give up. I know you're up to something." I accused.

"How could you say that, Misaki-kun? You think the president would do something terrible to his fellow students?"

"Of course! If that president is you, and…. And that! That smirk of yours! I'm sure there's something evil behind it!" I shouted in annoyance. I just wished he would go away. _Please._

God was pretty considerate this time. The bell rang and in came our first period teacher. I mentally thanked God for such a great miracle. Upon seeing the adult, Usui stood up and paused to glance at me.

"Take care, Misaki-kun."

Usui Takumi walked out, leaving a dumbfounded Ayuzawa Misaki.

-xxx-

Thank you for reading! If you got some spare time, why not drop a review?


	2. Chapter 2

**First of, I'll thank the reviewers. My sister yelled at me for looking like a retard staring at her laptop. I was just so so sooooo thankful of the reviews. Now I know how writers feel like when receiving reviews. Then, special thanks to PureHearts help. I'm not sure if I did apply it properly in this chapter. I did my best though. Second, thanks to the readers. The number of hits really are amazing. I never expected such many readers. I never expected any reviews from the start anyway.**

**Again, thank you so much, my fellow KWMS fans.**

-xxx-

**Chapter 2**

"Onee-chan."

_Poke poke_

"…"

"Onee-chan."

_Push push_

" ……"

…

"I'm off to school, onee-chan."

"What?"

For the first time in my life, I was late. I couldn't sleep properly last night, all because of that stupid pervert. _Take care, Misaki-kun_, that's what he said. He was unusually serious when he said that, which unnerved me throughout the day and night. Maybe he was just doing that to really bug me without his actual presence? Plus, we had had a lot of quizzes that day. So that was his way of sabotage huh?

I hastened my footwork, hoping that I could at least get to the school gates before the bell. The time was almost 7:30. I didn't even eat breakfast just to, hopefully, make it in time. Finally, I'd reached the street to Seika and saw a long line emerging from the gate.

What the heck?

Was I so late that the morning assembly already started? I walked slowly to the last person in the line. He was a senior and one of the top troublemakers in Seika High. The rest of the men in the line were staring at me with wide eyes as I walk towards the end.

"Well, this is weird. Ayuzawa-san, right?" The upperclass, Chikafuji, said.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"He meant your being late, Misaki-kun," That voice. I resisted the urge to punch his face for unexpectedly whispering in my ear.

"So, this is-?"

"Yes, this is the Tardy Line." Usui stated, matter-of-factly.

The school knew me as the School Perfectionist, Ayuzawa. I had straight As, good relationship with the teachers and the personality of following the school's handbook. I was also a member of the aikido and book clubs, which the students thought was utterly contradicting. Nobody would even dare to call me a nerd, a geek or even a loser because of it. They were afraid of me. For I was far better than any delinquent in this school, skills-wise. Hopefully, this one late wouldn't change my reputation and even my school records.

"So, Ayuzawa-san, you're one of us now?" Chikafuji grinned at me playfully while he wrapped an arm around my neck, hardly choking me.

"N-no! It's not that," No way was I going to be one of these idiots. This was never my idea of being one blending in anyway.

"You know, Ayuzawa, it's just your first warning. No need to worry about it." Usui told me with a sly smile.

-xxx-

"Why were you late, Ayuzawa-kun?" A timid guy asked me across the library table. I looked up from my book and smiled.

Yukimura was my only friend here in Seika High. I was feared and despised by many while he, on the other hand, was always alone for being a softie. Because of his attitude, he still feared and talked to me formally. I may hate boys but he was an exception. I wouldn't even classify him as one of them. His being gentle make him more feminine than I had ever been.

We were both members of the book club. That's why he was also my study partner. We would usually study in the library, sometimes at his house because there was no way I would let anyone know, let alone welcome someone in my house even if it was Yukimura.

There was also one thing that kept us together, and it was his awareness of my true gender. He found it out rather easily. Let's just say I was exceptionally unlucky that day. It involved just four things: an exam, his house, blood and an unconscious Yukimura. It really was a hustle to wake that guy and to keep his parents from being suspicious. I even had to borrow one of his jogging pants. His school slacks were too small for me. Yeah, he was _that_ skinny.

"I overslept, that's all." Even though he knew about my secret, I wasn't very open to Yukimura.

"Ayuzawa-kun doesn't usually oversleep, not even after an all-nighters." I might not frequently talk to him about myself but he definitely knew me. It made me grin.

"I-"

I was cut off by the sudden slide of the door of the library. The only people that used the library was the book club, the teachers and a very small number of students. All of them were respecting the library rules. I have a really vague idea who could have done that.

"Where's Ayuzawa?" The guy by the door roared. A few students in their messy uniforms stood behind.

"What business do you have with me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"There is a rumor around school. They said you're a delinquent now, Ayuzawa."

Rumors really are rumors. Even in a school full of delinquents, gossip was still around.

"If that's true, what are you going to do about it?"

"We want you to join our group."

"No! Ayuzawa-senpai will join us!"

"Our gang is more suited for him!"

One after the other, famous groups of delinquents started to fill the library. How did it all turn out like this? How did a single _late_ turn out like this?

I found myself trapped against a window. The males in front of me were insisting me to join their gang, some were shouting and arguing in the background. I tried to silence them with a fist against the wall but they didn't stop their bickering. We were in the library for goodness sake. The book club were troubled as it is and now, I was causing this ruckus.

Looking for a way to escape, I glanced at the window. I pushed it with enough force using my elbow to open but not break the glass. I hopped out of the ledge and felt the air against my hair and feet. The trees gently gave way for me to land with ease. Good thing the library was located in the second floor.

I quickly ran towards the aikido club workout room. It was lunch time anyway so my co-members should be eating lunch by now. I heard rustling from the exact place I landed. Those were gang members all right and when it comes to power and stamina, it would be a bad idea for me to underestimate them.

-xxx-

The workout room was empty, as expected. I collapsed on the wooden floor with an echoing _thud_. Running never was this tiresome when trying to outrun persistent gang members. I ran a lot in my life, especially pursuing common thieves in the streets. It seems that when running away from large groups of men took away my stamina a bit quick than normal.

I laid down on the cool wooden floor to relax. I closed my eyes for a second but heard strange noises across the room. I quickly propped up to my elbows to see the intruder.

"U-Usui?"

Standing against the wall, the dreaded president looked at me. I made sure no one was around the room when I came here. This alien must had teleported to get in.

"You sure have lots of fans huh." His deep voice vibrated though out the whole room.

"How did you get in here?" I stood up to my fighting stance. I might be a guy to him but my instincts still told me to be alert when around this pervert. Especially when in an isolated room _alone_ with him.

"There's a secret passage here, see?" He pointed at a door, which was supposed to be a wall. How did he know that? Aikido club members should be the only ones to know that.

I relaxed a bit but still held my guard. "Do you want me to join your student council too?"

Usui slowly walked towards me, hands stuffed in his pockets. His face was serious again like his expression before he left our classroom yesterday. He stopped a few feet and studied my form.

"I've never considered that."

"Is that so. Then, may I know why you're in here?"

"Coincidence perhaps? I think we're soul mates." One minute, he was business-serious then the next, the president was like a maniac. He sure excelled his acting skills.

"Ridiculous. Don't tell me you're gay?" He moved closer, invading my personal space. I should have kicked his pretty face if only my feet would move. His perverted look made me petrified and sweat like crazy.

"Actually," In just a blink of an eye, my hands were already pinned above my head. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. How the hell did he move like that? "I'm bisexual."

My hypothesis finally turned into a conclusion: Usui Takumi, Seika High School Student Council President, is a perverted _bisexual_ human alien.

-xxx-

**Was it okay? Was it too short? Was it too fast for a second chapter?**

**About Takumi-sama's being bisexual, he was only kidding. Or maybe not. We all have watched/read that part about him kissing Yukimura already, right? It was funny and disgusting at the same time.**

**Last question: do you guys want an omake in every end of the chapters? If you do want, what would it be about? It's actually just an excuse to make the chapters longer hehehe sorry about that.**

**Chapter three will be a 3-idiots special. I'm still working on it so, look forward to it sometime next week or even after the subbed episode 9 comes out. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obviously, I've changed my penname. I just thought my previous one was a bit overused because I've been using that as usernames on a few forums and social networking sites. Hehe and I just love tomatoes, especially with fried fish hehe**

**A very huge thank you for the guys who reviewed and read the last chapter! I did update faster than the last time right? Because reviews are just that great.**

**inuchan4u: thank you so much for sticking with my story! And I don't know why I think your penname is so cute when I read it. Haha**

**PureHearts: I didn't reply on your review because I want everyone to read how amazing a reviewer you are. Your constructive criticism is just very, constructing hehe You're so awesome.**

**Okay, this chapter is purely experimental. I'm not much of a fan of the only-dialogue formats but I just want to try it out. If you guys happened not to like it, well the format will only be existing in this chapter. Or maybe another one. Who knows.**

_Shiroyan_

**Kurotatsu**

Ikkun

**-xxx-**

**Chapter 3**

The sky is gray, reflecting by the large puddles on the ground. The rain has just stopped and the thick smell of dampen soil still remains in the air.

Gentle pounding of footsteps vibrates around the walls of a narrow alleyway. A dark figure briskly runs towards the mouth which locates a small, empty building. He keeps looking ahead and on the ground to avoid the scattered metal debris. Complete silence and the man, with a gun in his hands, stands at the edge of the wall. He looks around the empty front parking lot. When he decides it's the best opportunity to move, he takes a step and dashed straightly towards the side of the building.

_Ikkun, what are you doing?_

N-nothing! Shiroyan, Kurotatsu, how did you know I was here?

**We know you're always up here on the roof during lunchtime. What's that behind your back?**

I said it's nothing!

_Eh~ Is that an essay for English?_

**Probably a fanfic. We all know Ikkun's being a closet otaku and all. He always hides all those secrets to himself. *sniff***

All right, all right! It's a mystery light novel!

**_Oh~h_**

_What's it about then?_

To be honest, it's about Ayuzawa.

**The School Perfectionist Ayuzawa Misaki?**

_Yeah, why about that guy?_

Well, I saw him the other day with that Yukimura guy in the library. They're freaking me out. It's like there's something weird about them.

**Yukimura is weird as it is. You know about last year when he cried because that senpai pranked him by putting a giant octopus sausage inside Yukimura's bag?**

_Come on man, that octopus was really evil looking. Those tentacles were so fat and freaky and the sausage's eyes reminded me of my mom's. *shiver*_

*laughs* They kinda do huh? Anyw- Oi! Look! There's Ayuzawa right now!

_What's with him? What the f-! He runs faster than me!_

**Looks like you got some competition there, Shiroyan.**

Too bad, Shiroyan. Hey, the gangs are all out running too.

**They seem to be chasing Ayuzawa. I wonder what he did _bad_ this time.**

_I got an idea. Let's chase him too! I wonder what's the prize for catching him._

I think that's a bad id-

_Ikkun! Kurotatsu! Come on, jump!_

**You go first, Ikkun.**

Wait! I still have to wri~iiiite!

-xxx-

After finding the door by the far end, he pauses. He leans on the wall and breathes deeply. This is his final destination and he isn't sure what will happen next. All of the years of experience has been long forgotten by the time he has taken the case in his hands.

Another heap of breath and he double checks his arms and ammo strapped around his toned body. Satisfied, his shaking hands grabs the metal doorknob but a voice from the other side makes him pause. Sounds of squeaking and pounding come out muffled from the door. Another masculine voice then… a_ moan?_

"W-wait!" Breathes a tiny voice. The young detective carelessly presses his ear on the door, curiosity took over him. There aren't any women indicated in the case anyway.

"Come on. There's nobody around anyway."

"B-but! Kyaaaa~!"

Kurotatsu! Stop messing with my light novel!

**You're the one messing up with our adventure. Who in their right mind would write in the middle of the climax?**

A writer must put down an idea as soon as it comes out. Or else, one might forget it.

_Shiiiiiiii! You guys are so noisy! What if Ayuzawa and Usui-kaichou hear us, huh? All those running and lying from the gangs just to get here safely will all come to nothing!_

Sorry, Shiroyan.

**Yeah. I wonder what they're doing here anyway.**

_What's frustrating is how Pres got here first!_

**… and why's kaichou pinning Ayuzawa over there?**

_Man, I can't hear anything!_

Can it be…

_…_

**…**

Yaoi?

_Yaoi?_

**You don't know that, Shiroyan? I can't believe you're more innocent than Ikkun.**

_Hey!_

Alright, for the sake of Shiroyan, let me define yaoi from a male otaku's perspective.

Yaoi is an evil sub genre of anime and manga made by perverted females for moreperverted females. In fanfiction, they alter reality from crack pairings to male pregnancy. It's just sheer evil to guys.

**In short, it's gay love.**

_What the f- are you guys s-ing about?_

**Let me give you an example. *whispers***

_..._

…

***whispers even more***

…

_*bleargh!*_

Shiroyan! Hang in there! What kind of example was that, Kurotatsu?

**It wasn't that bad. Just something I saw when searching for some ero stuff.**

Uh huh. Anyway, don't you think Ayuzawa's uke right now?

**Yeah, he's blushing like an uke all right, with Usui. Usui really has that seme character, hasn't he?**

Exactly! But Ayuzawa becomes seme when he's with Yukimura.

**Whoever he's with, Yukimura is uke.**

_*bleeeaaargh!_

Shiroyan!

**Huh, Ayuzawa's kinda, cute when he blushes. Weird.**

Really?

_Lemme see!_

Shiroyan recovers too quickly.

_Of course I am! Let's see. Oh~ he does, doesn't he? *blush*_

**Yeah, *blushes***

… *blushes too*

_…_

***gasp!***

Think about kawaii chibi-chan. Think about kawaii chibi-chan.

**Think about ero stuff. Think about ero stuff.**

_Nooo! I'm gay! *bleargh!*_

Hey, where's Pres?

Looking for me?

**U-U-U-Usui?**

_Iyaaaa! *bleargh*_

-xxx-

Another heap of breath and he double checks his arms and ammo strapped around his toned body. Satisfied, his shaking hands grabs the metal doorknob but a voice from the other side makes him pause. Another one came out muffled, but the masculine tone is there. Quite familiar to him. Too familiar. He presses his ear against the wooden door, trying to make out the voice of the man.

It becomes silent but he still waits. All the detective hears is the sound of his own racing heartbeat and the cold wind fanning on his face.

Then, he hears a gun cocking and he turns. Multiple shot guns point at him.

The greatest mistake he hasn't given up on yet: drowning in his own curiosity to the extent of being defenseless and neglectful of his surroundings.

-xxx-

**Okay, before I included the yaoi thingy, I searched things up from the net first. Lots of guys _do_ think yaoi is strange, weird, gross, etc. I really am not a fan of yaoi/yuri. So yeah. I hope nobody got offended or something.  
**

**Chapter four will be up much later because I still have no idea what to write in it. hehe sorry.**

**Okay, let me know what you think about the chapter, guys!**


End file.
